The Betrayal
by xoxopercy
Summary: Percy was the loyal boyfriend. Annabeth wasn't a very loyal girlfriend. Chaos meets Percy and gives him an irresistible offer. Percy comes back. With revenge.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! This is going to be the first Chaos story that gets finished!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Rick does**

* * *

A young man was running through the dense forest. He finally came to a clearing, and sat down on a log. The light showed messy black hair, and dark green eyes that once showed happiness. He looked to be around eighteen years old. He looked up into the sky and thought '_what happened to my life?'_

_Flashback_

_Perseus Jackson had just finished the 12 labors of Hercules to get Athena's blessing. He walked into camp and down to the beach with a spring in his step. He felt the box in his pocket that held the ring. "I can't believe I'm going to propose to Annabeth." he thought to himself._

_He continued walking down to the spot where he and Annabeth spent time with each other. On they way, he saw his best friend Nico talking to some girl. Percy chuckled to himself, then he heard the speak._

_"I love you Annabeth." Said a voice that made Percy's heart stop._

_"I love you too Nico." Annabeth replied._

_By then Percy was turned around watching them. Then they started kissing._

_An earthquake started, followed by a hurricane. The two traitors slowly turned around to see a very angry son of Poseidon._

_Annabeth's eyes widened in fear. "Percy?" Asked a shocked daughter of Athena._

_"I can't believe you'd do this to me!" Percy yelled._

_"Percy, you were gone for months I thought you were cheating on me."_

_"My fatal flaw is LOYALTY! I was doing the 12 labors of Hercules so I could get Athena's blessing!" He shot back._

_"Calm down Percy." Nico tried reasoning._

_"I will NOT CALM DOWN!" Percy screamed. "You don't know how I feel right now!" He continued._

_"Please, Percy-" Annabeth started. "Shut up!" Annabeth looked taken aback. _

_"By the way, I was going to propose to you today!" Percy said._

_With that, he took the box out of his pocket, and threw it on the ground. It opened up and the ring had a sea green diamond with silver. It said Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl Forever._

_Percy then whispered "I hope you're happy." and ran to his cabin._

_He packed all his stuff other than the pictures of him and Annabeth, and ran away from Camp Half-Blood._

_Flashback End_

While Percy was getting ready to leave, a man stepped out of a portal. Percy got in a ready stance, and said "Who are you?"

The man said "I am Chaos. I have been watching you. I know of all your troubles. How you've been cheated on, ignored by your father, and been chased by monsters. I want to offer you something. Would you like to be my champion, and my son?"

Percy was shocked. "I accept your offer."

Chaos then teleported them to another planet.

CHAOS' PLANET

"You will be staying her for five years which is one Earth year." Chaos explained. "You will also become immortal, and have control over all the elements. I will give you three weapons." Chaos laid out the weapons. "The first one is an improved version of Riptide. It can kill mortals, and immortals. The second one is a ring the gives you unlimited power, meaning you will never run out of stamina while fighting or training. The third one is a watch that turns into a shield, and give you unlimited arrows, and a bow.

"Thanks Dad." Percy smiled.

"Four other soldiers will be joining you later today. Tomorrow the five of you will be training."

~The Next Day~

"Here are the soldiers I told you about. You have met these people before. Luke Callstellan, Thalia Grace, and Zoë Nightshade." Chaos said.

When their "reunion" was over, Chaos led them to the training room.

"Here is where you guys will train for the next five years. Percy and Luke, work on swordplay, Thalia and Zoe, work on your shooting." Chaos ordered.

When they were done training for the day, they went to their palace. Luke and Percy were playing Call of Duty, while Thalia and Zoe were listening to music. Thalia was showing Zoe a video on YouTube called Beauty and the BEAT! by Todrick Hall. (You guys have to watch that video!) Then they walked into the living room, and made they boys start watching it. They ended up making a parody just like the song.

While they were recording Chaos yelled "Shut up guys, it's like 3 in the morning!"

Then Thalia yelled "Be quiet fools!" and sent them her death glare. Everyone shut up after that.

Percy ended up sleeping on the coffee table, Luke on the sofa, Zoe went up to her room, and Thalia was on the floor.

* * *

**OK guys, how did you like it? People were telling me I was going to fast with the story so I tried to slow it down. Toodles!**

* * *

**Soooooo... what did you think? Can you pwetty pwease write just 2 reviews? Then I'll post another chapter. Tehehehehe XD Toodles!**


	2. The Start of Something New

**Here is a new chapter guys! Disclaimer- I don't own Percy**

* * *

OLYMPUS 11 MONTS LATER

"Attention everybody!" Zeus bellowed "Gaia is rising once again. I have called Chaos for help."

A portal appeared and Chaos stepped out. "Yes, I am going to help you. My so and his army will be arriving at Camp Half-Blood in one month."

CHAOS' PALACE ONE MONTH LATER

When they were done training, Thalia and Percy were talking about random stuff.

_Its now or never _Percy thought.

_I better do it now _Thalia thought.

They both leaned in and kissed.

Then Zoe ruined the moment.

"Awweee!" she squealed.

Percy flipped off the back of the couch, and Thalia screamed like a banshee.

"Wow. The Thalia Grace is scared? I thought I'd never see the day." Zoe said.

Then, Chaos walked in. "It's time to go to camp." he said.

* * *

CAMP HALF-BLOOD

"There are people coming up the hill" a camper told Chiron.

Chiron went over to the hill. He saw five teenagers wearing cloaks with stars and planets. They walked into the dining hall.

"All campers to the dining hall! "Chiron announced.

When all campers filed in, Chiron spoke again.

"These are the reinforcements from Chaos." he said.

"We don't need them!" Nico yelled. "I'll win the war for us!"

"Shut up!" the camp yelled in unison.

"Please introduce yourselves." Chiron said.

Luke stepped forward. "Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

Zoe stepped forward. "Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas."

Thalia stepped forward. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

Percy stepped forward. "Percy Jackson, son of Chaos."

The hall erupted with questions.

"Quiet!" Chiron yelled. "All of you go back to your activities!"

The soldiers were waling to their cabin, when Nico approached Percy.

"I challenge you to a fight to the death. It means-"

"Yes, yes I know what it means." Percy said. "BTW I accept."

"Ok, say your goodbyes while you can." Nico said.

"Wow, what a jerk." Luke said.

"Tell me about it." Percy replied.

* * *

**How did you like it? Review please! Toodles!**


	3. The Fight and Partying

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to post a new chapter! I was busy doing school work, but I'll try to get 2 new chapters up today.**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

When Percy woke up he was pumped. Thalia, Zoe, and Luke were already in the dining hall. On his way to there, Nico walked up to him.

"Hey Percy, ready to die?" he asked.

Percy rolled his eyes and said "Sure, whatever."

"Everyone is going to love me after this." Nico said.

Percy scoffed "Bitch please." and walked away.

Nico looked flabbergasted, and followed Percy.

After breakfast everyone filed into the arena for the 'fight'. When everyone was there, Nico yelled "Who's ready to RUMBLE!?".

Nobody answered. Percy walked to the center. "Who's ready to get this over with?!" he yelled.

"I am!" everyone yelled. "Stolls, turn it up!" Percy said, and the fight began.

Teach Me How To Dougie started playing, and Percy was doing the dougie while Nico was trying to fight him. The gods had shown up, and wondered how Percy made it look so easy. Then Super Bass played and Percy was too busy giving Nico cuts to dance. Sexy and I Know It played, and by then Percy was dominant. When the last song played, Nico was covered in sweat and blood, while Percy didn't break a sweat.

"Ready to end this Nico?"

"I never loose!"

"Well, you do today." Percy stabbed Nico in the heart, and he died.

The whole crowd was quiet, until Hades yelled "Party on Olympus!" Then the crowd erupted in cheers.

ON OLYMPUS

Music was booming, campers and gods were partying, the stolls spiked the punch, and there was live music. Travis and Conner came up onto the stage. "Ok guys, were going to have Percy and Luke sing Young Wild and Free!" Everyone cheered when they came up onto the stage.

Luke- So what we get drunk?

So what we smoke weed?  
We're just having fun  
We don't care who sees  
So what we go out?  
That's how it's supposed to be  
Living young and wild and free

Percy- Uh, Uh huh  
So what I keep 'em rolled up?  
Saggin' my pants, not caring what I show  
Keep it real with my niggas  
Keep it player for these hoes  
And look clean don't it?  
Washed it the other day, watch how you lean on it  
Give me some 501 jeans on it  
Roll joints bigger than King Kong's fingers  
And smoke them hoes down 'til they stingers  
You a class clown and if I skip for the day  
I'm with your bitch smokin' grade A

Percy- You know what?  
It's like I'm 17 again  
Peach fuzz on my face  
Lookin', on the case  
Tryna find a hella taste  
Oh my god, I'm on the chase, Chevy  
It's gettin' kinda heavy, relevant, sellin' it  
Dippin' away, time keeps slippin' away  
Zip in the safe, flippin' for pay  
Tippin' like I'm drippin' in paint  
Up front, four blunts, like, "Khalifa put the weed in a J"

Luke- And I don't even care  
Cause if me and my team in there  
There's gonna be some weed in the air  
Tell 'em Mac

Percy- Blowin' everywhere we goin' and now you knowin'  
When I step right up, get my lighter so I can light up

Luke- That's how it should be done  
Soon as you thinkin' you're down  
Find how to turn things around  
Now things are lookin' up

Luke- From the ground up, pound up, this Taylor Gang  
So turn my sound up and mount up and do my thang

Percy- Now I'm chillin', fresh outta class, feelin'  
Like I'm on my own and I could probably own a building  
Got my own car, no job, no children  
Had a science project, me and Mac killed it

Percy- T-H-C, M-A-C, D-E-V, H-D-3, high as me  
This is us, we gon' fuss  
And we gon' fight and we gon' roll  
And live off life

Luke- Yeah, roll one, smoke one  
When you live like this you're supposed to party  
Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun  
So we just, roll one, smoke one  
When you live like this you're supposed to party  
Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun

Percy and Luke- So what we get drunk  
So what we don't sleep (smoke weed)  
We're just having fun  
We don't care who sees  
So what we go out  
That's how its supposed to be  
Living young and wild and free

So what  
We get drunk  
So what we smoke weed  
Were just having  
Funnn  
And we don't care who seee [Snoop Dogg](we don't care who sees)  
So what we go out  
That's how it's supposed to beee

Livin' young , and wild , and free!

When they were done everyone was cheering for them. "Thanks guys!" Luke said.

When the party was almost over, Hades went up to Percy. "Thank you for getting rid of my arrogant son. I will make sure he gets the worst punishment." he said.

"Oh your quite welcome." Percy replied.

Thalia went up and kissed Percy. "This was a great party."

"I know." he replied.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Toodles!**


	4. Bimbo In Town

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting a chapter in such a long time! I was doing school work, but here I am! In case you didn't know, I redid chapter 3, so if this chappie might not make any sense go back and read it. **

**BTW: I will start writing in different POVs **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY - Thalia P.O.V

"Attention campers!" Percy started "Thalia and I will be training you for this upcoming war. Gaia is supposed to attack in a month, so we have very limited time. After breakfast, I want everyone to meet us in the arena."

When Percy was done talking, he went to our table to eat. Luke and Zoe were still sleeping. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Percy." I greeted.

"Hey."

He seemed kind of distracted.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Percy." I pleaded.

"Yes?" He looked at me.

"Please tell me what's wrong." I begged.

He sighed. "Now that Nico is gone Annabeth won't leave me alone."

I rolled my eyes. Of course that stupid bimbo would try to take Percy back.

"Well she'll have to deal with me then." I said.

When breakfast was over, we all went to the arena. I was to train archery and Percy did sword fighting. We agreed to meet at the beach afterwards. Unfortunately, Annabeth was in Percy's class, but I trust him.

PERCY P.O.V

While I was training the campers, Annabeth wouldn't leave me alone. She would try to flirt with me, and I would always tell her to leave me alone. When class was over, I ran to the beach to meet Thalia. When I got there, I sat down on the sand. Someone came and sat next to me, so I thought it was Thalia. I realized it was Annabeth, and she turned and kissed me.

I tried to get away from her, but man, she had a good grip. She finally stopped and I ran to my cabin.

THALIA P.O.V

When I got to the beach, I saw Percy kissing Annabeth. I waited to see what he would do. He tried to get away from her, but she wouldn't let go. When it was over, he ran away. I ran after him.

He ran into his cabin, and I ran in too. When he saw me, he looked really guilty.

"H-hey Thalia." he said.

"I saw what happened" I said.

He started crying. "I swear she kissed me! I would never go back to her after what she did!"

"Come on Percy, I know you wouldn't do that." I said.

"You mean you aren't mad?" he asked.

"Of course I'm mad." I said. "At Annabeth."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow.**


	5. Cabin Meeting

Thalia P.O.V

"Wait!" Percy started. "Don't you think we should save this relationship stuff for later?" he asked.

"I guess so." I said.

"So what should we do now?" he asked.

"Let's watch a movie!" I said.

We ended up watching Finding Nemo, and fell asleep together.

When I woke up, Percy was still sleeping. I shocked him awake, and we went to breakfast.

Annabeth was glaring daggers at me, and lustfully at Percy. Like seriously, what is wrong with that girl? Anyways, after breakfast was over, we had to train again.

TIME SKIP - 4:00

"Hey Percy." I started. "Meet me in my cabin at 8:00."

"Ok." he replied.

TIME SKIP - 8:00 PERCY P.O.V

When I got to Thalia's cabin, I did not expect to get pushed up against the door like that. We were making out, and we went to the bed. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened after that.

* * *

**Ok guys, I know this isn't really a chapter, but it's just until Friday, so it won't be long. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
